1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication networks and, more particularly, to improved packaging of high speed communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As the world becomes more reliant on electronic devices, and portable devices, the desire for faster and more convenient devices continues to increase. Accordingly, manufacturers and designers of such devices strive to create faster, easier to use, and more cost-effective devices to serve the needs of consumers.
Indeed, the demand for ultra-high data rate wireless communication has increased, in particular due to the emergence of many new multimedia applications. Due to some limitations in these high data rates, the needs for ultra-high speed personal area networking (PAN), and point-to-point or point-to-multipoint data links become vital.
Conventional wireless local area networks (WLAN), e.g., 802.11a, 802.11b, and 802.11g standards, are limited, in the best case, to a data rate of only 54 Mb/s. Other high speed wireless communications, such as ultra wide band (UWB) and multiple-input/multiple-output (MIMO) systems can extend the data rate to approximately 100 Mb/s.
To push through the gigabit per second (Gb/s) spectrum, either spectrum efficiency or the available bandwidth must be increased. Consequently, recent development of technologies and systems operating at the millimeter-wave (MMW) frequencies increases with this demand for more speed.
Fortunately, governments have made available several GHz (gigahertz) bandwidth unlicensed Instrumentation, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) bands in the 60 GHz spectrum. For instance, the United States, through the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), allocated 59-64 GHz for unlicensed applications in the United States. Likewise, Japan allocated 59-66 GHz for high speed data communications. Also, Europe allocated 59-62, 62-63, and 65-66 GHz for mobile broadband and WLAN communications. The availability of frequencies in this spectrum presents an opportunity for ultra-high speed, short-range wireless communications.
Unfortunately, the high cost of MMIC (monolithic microwave integrated circuit) chipsets and packaging devices operating at ultra-high frequencies and/or ultra-high speeds affects the number of consumers that can enjoy these advances in technology. Conventional solutions of MMW radios cost often several hundred, or even several thousand dollars. The high costs of MMW radios are due to high costs of material used, as well as costs associated with low volume fabrication, and assembly processes. Moreover, antennas for MMW radios are traditionally implemented using either metallic horn antennas, or large planar array printed micro-strips, that are connected to a module, which further increase manufacturing costs.
Conventional MMW MMIC chipsets is based on PHEMT (pseudomorphic high electron mobility transistor), and a bulky metal housing. Additionally, MMW packaging can include a refined form of aluminum oxide—i.e., Alumina—or Teflon® based micro-strip substrates, thin film metallization, and coaxial or waveguide feed-through connectors.
Another approach to manufacturing passive devices for these high frequencies and high speeds includes the use of Low Temperature Co-Fired Ceramic (LTCC) multi-layer substrate as a platform for module integration. The LTCC substrate reduces the costs of materials, in comparison to those described above. Further cost reduction, however, is necessary for competitive high volume production.
The combination of CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) and SiGe (Silicon Germanium) technologies with a low cost highly producible module technology, featuring low loss and embedded functionality, i.e., antennas, is required to enable a high volume commercial use of high frequency technologies, e.g., 60 GHz. Accordingly, antenna solutions are required for multi-gigabits indoor wireless communication in the MMW region.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved packaging of MMW radios, which lowers manufacturing and material costs. It is to such a method and device that that present invention is primarily detected.